To prevent garter stockings and other such long socks worn on the legs from slipping down, garter belts and other such long sock suspenders that suspend and lift long socks by clamping to edges of openings at top ends thereof may be employed.
For example, in one type of long sock suspender, a garter clip or other such capturing fixture may be employed as long sock fastener for clamping to and fastening the top end of a long sock.
Where a long sock fastener that suspends and lifts a long sock by merely clamping and fastening a top end of a long sock by means of a tongue and a loop frame between which the top end of the long sock is captured is employed, if this should come free therefrom so as to no longer be captured by the loop frame and the tongue, this may cause the fastener to become completely detached therefrom, making it difficult to carry out suspending and lifting in stable fashion.
There is therefore a need for a cloth member fastener capable of causing an edge of a cloth member to be fastened in stable fashion.